Vigilante of Justice
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Have you ever just taken a moment to look around? You start to see the real demons in this world. People say that when you die you go to heaven or hell. I say, when you die, you go back into the earth in which you came. Wake up, we're already in hell, and there is no changing it. No book will erase the demons...at least...not permanently.


Vigilante of Justice

**Summary: **Have you ever just taken a moment to look around? You start to see the real demons in this world. People say that when you die you go to heaven or hell. I say, when you die, you go back into the earth in which you came. Wake up, we're already in hell, and there is no changing it. No book will erase the demons...at least...not permanently.

**Anime: **Death Note/Inuyasha

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mello – Mello/Matt – Near/Linda

**Genre: **Crime/Slight Romance

**Rated: **M for Mature

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Punishment Dealt**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_No...NO! Please, HAVE MERCY!" The cry was pathetic; drawing out no sympathy from the shadow cloaked figure standing before the grubby, dirty old man with narrow, beady eyes that stared on in fear, thin, chapped lips, cracked and bleeding from when the shadowed figures fist had connected painfully with his face._

"_...two accounts of murder, countless unproven child molestations, and recently, you have taken up the hobby of rape on the eleven o'clock bullet train that leaves Kyoto and drops you off in Tokyo Square...where, you...return in the morning as an everyday street bum..."_

_The man coward before the figure shrouded in darkness, "I-it meant nothing...please...let me go...p-please..."_

"_...alright then...go..." The voice was almost unheard, and for a moment he stayed still, unsure if he had heard accurately. "I SAID GO!" He jumped to his feet and took off in a slow walk, keeping his eyes on his attacker, as if any moment he would be killed._

"_Hm..."_

_A sudden click and clack sound drew his attention to the figures black gloved hands, a little glint of silver told him well enough what it was as his assailant snapped a new clip into the guns chamber. His eyes widened, "No...NO, NO~!"_

_**~BANG~**_

**-x-x-x-**

The sun peeked out between alleyways and from over the crest of the building tops in which employers were just arriving for the first of the day's shifts.

"Kyon, Sousuke; thirty-two, male, single and wanted for murder, twe─"

"Twelve cases of child molestation, all unproven; and rape! Damn it all to hell!" A pair of piercing blue eyes glared at everything in sight, as if making an attempt to corrupt or destroy something with a single, cold, hell condemnatory look. "How in fuck's name, is it possible for this asswipe to get off with death, while those children and women are forced to live through that torment every time they close their fucking eyes! It's unjust!" He tossed his straight golden locks over his shoulder, there length only an inch past. "I've been chasing this asshole for two months, and now he get's out of rotting in a cold, mildew covered jail cell, because someone got a good shot in on this dick!" The young man was twenty-two, and in his young age, he was an ACE Crime Scene Investigator.

"Mello, please...your vulgarity is unwarranted. As for this man's death...it is unjustifiable...but in due time, we will have his killer...I'm more than sixty percent sure that we will have them by the weeks end." A slightly older male, with messy, unkempt raven hair and charcoal gray eyes that held a natural aloof and calculating look to them, at the age of twenty-six, said with little to no emotion. He bit the tip of his thumb in thought as his eyes trailed after a small, barely visible path of blood. His deductive skills were being put to work, his eyes analyzing the scene, as used to, and his observational skills were going haywire with little tidbits of information that he logged in mental files within his mind. "He was..._walking_...away."

"Hm?" Mello moved to his side, "Maybe he thought he was safe, though, why he would...considering he had obviously been attacked prior to walking away."

"Possibly...he was led to believe he'd been let go...or, walking was all he could muster."

"Ryuzaki, what part of _'I've been chasing this asshole for two months'_, didn't you get? If he was a walker, I'd have had him already. This guy out ran most of the Chief's men and squads, as well as my squadron, myself and that damn, Sheep; so what the hell would make me believe that he could only muster up a fucking _trudge along_ before a bullet plastered his forehead."

"Then...it's logical to believe that he felt safe." Ryuzaki got down on bended knees, looking off in the distance where a camera sat atop a street lamp at the corner of the sidewalk. "There should be some footage on one of the camera's of last night's happenings."

"You sure about that?" Mello looked at a large tent roof that overlapped a small portion of the crime scene. "It seems to me that the location of this particular _'kill'_ was thought out pretty well." He scoffed, "Well, whatever the case may be," He turned to a young girl, about nineteen years old, a high school intern who had done good in the Chief's eyes. She had brown hair in wavy locks that ran past her shoulders and was tied up into two evenly separated pigtails and braided to keep out of her way. Her eyes were a deep shade of hazel and dressed in simple suit, she held a camera that's strap was over her head and around her neck. "Linda, go ahead and get started on the body."

She turned from taking pictures of the scene itself and nodded, taking pictures of the stiff body that lay cold and motionless on the asphalt road.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Day)**

**-x-x-x-**

Matt smiled, watching his roommate of seven years, friend of eleven years and coworker of five years, pace the living room right in front of the coffee table. Matt lay outstretched on the couch, lying comfortably on his stomach as his fingers danced across his laptops keyboard. Mello was glaring, cursing and seething as he listened to the anchor and a random commentator go on about the Murder that had taken place yesterday morning.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Matt's smile changed to that of a Cheshire grin; finding great humor in his blonde haired, blue eyed friends irritation. "Mello, not to make you anymore irritable than you already are, but, this isn't the first killing like your Kyon guy." He tapped his LCD screen, drawing Mello's attention to the display that was reflecting off of Matt's orange tinted sunglasses that he felt the need to wear _everywhere_ he went. "In accordance with the information in your report, there are several other killings that mirror Kyon's. Taking place, all at midnight, which, if I am correct, was what the autopsy report clearly stated as the time of death."

Mello sat on the coffee table right across from Matt and gave a small nod, "Midnight to one, somewhere in-between."

Matt nodded, "Well, I did a search with recent Homicide Cases around midnight, in Japan, unsolved, with no leads on suspects. Turns out, there are more than just a few; Kyon wasn't special, seeing as how there were seventeen recent killings in just this month. Nothing in common, except for one...minor confliction that set them apart from every other bad guy."

"What's that?"

Matt turned the laptop towards Mello, showing him six pictures of criminal mug shots, all statuses were deceased. "You'll figure it out quickly enough, just read their criminal background checks."

Mello clicked on the first picture, "Tanahiagucie, Jou-Kouka, Taipei's ambassador, Arrested for possession of Marijuana. Nothing strange with that, illegal, but no reason to kill anyone over."

"Oh, another thing," Matt paused, waiting for Mello to look his way, which caused the blonde to growl.

"Matt, I'm sure you enjoy your dramatic pauses, but if you don't finish your sentences concerning this case the moment you start said sentences, I will ram your Wii Controller so far up your fucking ass, the doctor will have to perform surgery to dislodge it from your fucking throat!"

Matt had to pinch himself to keep himself from laughing, "Sorry, Sorry...they all have, or, well..._had_, releases."

"...Releases...all of them?"

"Yeah, that's what you need to look at."

Mello scrolled down the check and stopped at Trial & Release, reading the contents carefully over. "Multiple Convictions of Child Molesting, (Unproven), Released on lack of evidence." His hand that was on the couch clenched tightly as he read, but he continued. "So they let the bastard go,"

Matt sniggered, "Well, naturally; we can't hold people up in jail cells with _'gut feelings'_ or_ 'I know he/she did it'_, accusations. You'll like this though," He turned his laptop back, "A day after he was found dead, a folder arrived at both Taipei Police Department and Wakkanai Police Department, with a crap load of evidence on Kouka during his sexual _'underage' _endeavors." Matt pulled open another file.

"This guy was the ambassador of Taipei?" Mello asked, as if he just heard it mentioned.

"Mm, yeah. He was on a business trip in Wakkanai when he was killed."

"So, it's safe to assume this guy, this...killer, lives in Japan."

Matt shrugged, "I would assume; anyways, here. I hacked into Taipei's C.A, which is under surveillance like...twenty-four, seven; apparently, Taipei didn't want their _'dirty little secret'_ getting out." He turned his laptop so that Mello could read over the file.

"He was charged with thirty-two accounts of Aggravated Sexual Assault...and was only proven guilty _after_ death?!" He scrolled through pictures of naked, bleeding, crying children, ages ten and below. "And where the fuck did he keep these?!"

"...under his bed." Matt clicked open another window, "In an unregistered _'home' _out near the Boarders of Mount Hiei," He closed out of all opened windows, except for the original six windows that he had begun with. "He isn't the only one with unproven charges of underage sexual assault though." Clicking on another mug shot, "Kaori, her alias; biological name, Ko, Shiori. Charged with Bribery, Embezzlement and...Federal Drugs and Rape."

Mello was by this point glaring holes into the laptops LCD screen, "She drugged her victims before indulging herself in her own sexual desires, however sick and twisted they were." He easily concluded.

"Yep; every single thirteen, fourteen or fifteen year old boy she could get her hands on." Matt pulled out a cigarette and stood, placing the laptop in Mello's lap who sat down in his place. He walked off to the window and opened it before pulling a lighter out and lighting up the end of his fag before inhaling the cancer induced smoke.

"Underage Sexual Assault," Mello said irritably, "They all have charges of Underage Sexual Assault, which had gone unproven."

"Bingo, and you and I both know, Criminals, the guys in jail, for murder, and robbery, arson...they trash those child molesters, it's a different type of sick."

Mello nodded, "So, Mr. Vigilante has probably seen it happen, had it happen, or is tired of hearing about it happen."

"...what will you do?"

"What the hell so you think? I'll throw the fucker in jail!"

Matt laughed, "First, you have to catch the guy, and it doesn't seem like he's going to give you the chance."

_~I close my eyes, and see you before me,_

_Think I would die, if you were to ignore me,_

_Wish you could see, just how much I adore you,_

_I get down on my knee's, I'd do anything for you~_

Mello stared at his fun in shock, walking up to pick the abominable electronic up.

_~I don't want, anybody else, when I think about you I touch mysel─~_

"Hello?!" He snapped at the phone as he answered.

_**-Mello, Chief wants to see everyone in his office in thirty minutes. Be quick.-**_

_**~CLICK~**_

Mello glared, and then turned to Matt who had his head buried in the pillow on the couch, "That wasn't funny!"

"Actually, that was hilarious; I didn't know you felt so boldly about Near, tell me, is white his natural hair color?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "Get dressed, we have to be at the Chief's office in thirty minutes,"

"Riiiight~!"

Mello pulled his suit jacket on placed his gun in its holder. He was angry, angry at not catching Kyon, angry that someone else had popped a cap in the bastards head, he was angry that Matt had changed his ring tone for the albino sheep in the Detective Burrow, and he was especially mad that he had to go into work today, on his day off! He curiously wondered if perhaps this was God's way of punishing him for something he might have done in a previous life, or if maybe he was just having a bout of bad luck. Whatever the reason, he was sorely hoping that it stopped soon.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First Chapter of Vigilante of Justice! Hope everyone likes it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! ^-^''**


End file.
